Kage Hitoshirenu
by Wandering Sage
Summary: title means Hidden Shadow. Naruto is addopted by a village of Samurai. AU. adopted by echo uchiha
1. Chapter 1

1Hitoshirenu Kage

Prologue

ArashiRyuu: hi. The title means hidden shadow. This is a Naruto Alternate Universe! Meaning you might see some stuff from the Anime or Manga. But please don't get mad if I don't go word by word. Dagger of the bright light does not own Naruto, Inuyasha, Bleach or Star ocean. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night, after the Kyubi attack, an emergency meeting was held. Every clan head was there, as well as several Anbu, including Kakashi Hataki. The topic was what to do with the Kyubi cage. All except three clan heads wanted to dispose of her. The three were the Nara head, the Abrume head and the Akiminchi head. Sarutobi was about to speak when he heard one of the Anbu say, "no one is allowed inside!"

"You would deny a messenger her duty?" said a feminine voice.

Sarutobi sighed. "Let her in."

A well muscled woman walked into the council chamber. She wore a black kimono and a eyepatch. She had pink hair and carried a Nodachi. Kakashi looked up from his book and saw that the woman had a scar on her face. "Rin?"

The woman bowed her head to Kakashi and addressed Sarutobi. "Hokage sama, it's good to see you are well. My Ryuu would like to say that she is sorry she couldn't be here in person to bury her brother. She would also like to say that she is willing to adopt her nephew, the Kyubi holder, immediately."

Sarutobi was about to say something when Hiashi Hyuga exclaimed, "you want us to give you a demon? How do we know that you won't try to release him upon us!"

Rin sighed. "Because, my village is at peace with yours."

Hiashi asked, "And what village is that?"

Rin smirked. "Kage Hitoshirenu."

The Nara head looked confused. "Isn't that the Samurai village to the south?"

Rin bowed. "Correct. So, what paperwork do I need to fill out?"

Sarutobi said, "Just a sheet to transfer guardianship to the Kageryuu." He told Kakashi, "Bring him here." Kakashi disappeared. "Does the Kageryuu have any other messages?"

"Only that you bury her brother with the proper rights." Said Rin.

Sarutobi nodded. "This meeting is adjourned." as the council members were leaving, Sarutobi said, "You are welcome to stay the night, Rin"

Rin flinched. "Thank you but no. I really must get back as soon as possible."

Sarutobi nodded understandingly. Kakashi reappeared with a small bundle. Rin could see some black hair sticking out. Kakashi removed some of the bundle and showed her the symbol on his navel and the whisker marks on his face. The babe had another mark on his right arm. The mark looked like a wolf's head. Sarutobi sighed and said, "Take good care of him."

"Hai!" said Rin. She walked out of the council chamber with the babe.

(Two days later: Kage Hitoshirenu)

(A/N: it will be further referred to as Kage.)

As Rin was walking into the village, she saw a reclining woman on the gate. The woman wore a loose kimono and had black hair. The woman smiled and asked, "I take it things went well, Rin Masamune?"

"Yes Kageryuu Yondaime." said Rin.

The woman sighed. "How many times do we have to go through this? My name is Ayaka Ookami."

Rin took the bundle from her back and handed it to Ayaki. Rin asked, "What will he be called?"

Ayaka smilled. "I'll leave that up to Albel." she sighed. "It's best if the village doesn't know he's my nephew. He looks just like my brother." she walked off, followed by Rin.

Shortly after, they arrived at a small house. Rin knocked on the door and waited for about a minute. A male voice said, "Yeah?"

Rin started shouting. "How dare you show the Kageryuu such disrespect, Albel Muramasa!"

Ayaka sighed and rubbed her eyes. 'You didn't teach her any manners, did you brother?'

Albel opened the door before Rin knocked it down. He calmly said, "What do you want, Fool?"

Rin put her hand on her nodachi when Ayaka said, "I have a special mission for you, Albel." she unwrapped the bundle of the sleeping babe. "This child was found on the outskirts of town. I want you to raise him as your son and teach him your sword style. A win/win I should think."

Albel raised an eyebrow and said, "You're not joking are you?"

Ayaka sighed. "No, I'm not. You will be payed annually."

Albel sighed. "Alright. I'll raise him."

Ayaka handed the babe to him. She asked, "What will you call him?"

"Katsu Muramasa." Said Albel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: Hi. What do you think? Reviews are welcome. The pairing will probably be Katsu/F Haku. Just in case you haven't figured it out, Katsu is Naruto. I'll be doing a slight dictionary at the end of every few chapters. Starting, now.

Kageryuu: The leader of the hidden shadow. Means shadow dragon.

I'll add to it. Anyway, please review! Sayonara till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

1Hidden shadow

chap one: Training with the Kenoni

ArashiRyuu: yo! This is about six years after the prologue. In this one, Katsu starts training. As such it might be long. May also be seen as a crossover with Shaman king, FMA and final fantasy. More specific, nine. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the morning of Katsu's sixth birthday, Albel woke him up with a surprise. Namely a cold bucket of water. Katsu leapt about six feet into the air. Albel gave a short chuckle and cleared his throat. "Time to start your training, kid." he walked out the door. Katsu put on a black kimono and hurried outside.

He saw Albel siting in a meditative pose. He asked, "So what's lesson one, Sensei?"

Albel opened one eye and said, "First lesson is pretty simple. Finding your center. Take deep breathes and concentrate inside yourself."

Katsu groaned a little then sat down. It took him about five minutes before he was in a trance. Albel continued to watch him, wondering what he was seeing inside himself.

(Katsu mindscape)

Katsu found himself in a large forest, easily fifty acres. He walked around. He came upon two wolves. One was red and about a mile high in a cage. The red one had nine tails. The other wolf was much smaller and had green fur. As Katsu walked closer, the red fox said, "Go little one." The green wolf bowed and ran off.

Katsu asked, "Who are you, red one?"

The red wolf looked at him and said, "The name is Kyubi no ookami. And you are?"

"Katsu Muramasa."

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." said Kyubi. "Your father sealed me inside you to protect his village. I was drunk at the time. Anyway, you'd better wake up. I'll see you again."

Katsu started waking up.

(Real world)

Albel smiled at Katsu. "Well, we'd better go over the basics." he handed Katsu a wooden sword. "Swing horizontaly, then vertically. Do this about, fifty times each. Then I'll show you a basic move in my style." he went to the side of the house and started reading.

After he was finished, Albel said, "Give me the wooden sword and I'll show you a basic skill." After Katsu handed him the weapon, Albel grinned. He faced the wall of the house and said, "Kuuhazan!" a shockwave shot from the blade along the ground. It hit the wall and went up it. Albel smirked. "Okay kid, time for you to receive one of the only gifts I'll give you." he walked into the house and brought back a sheathed katana. Katsu unsheathed it and saw it had a green blade. Albel said, "You don't have to come up with a name right now. But I can't train you until you do. Make it come from the soul."

Albel turned around and saw a man with red eyes and green clothes. He carried a naked sword and had long black hair. He looked at Albel and smirked. "Albel the wicked. I've come from Konaha for your head!"

"Who are you?" asked Albel

"A ninja." the man ran at Albel near an inhuman speed. Albel blocked a slash with his gauntlet, unfortunately, it got slashed clean through at the elbow. The man was about to decapitate Albel when Katsu came running up with his sword swinging. The man deflected the sword and knocked Katsu out.

(Scene change)

When Katsu woke up, he saw Rin and the Kageryuu standing over him. He asked, "What happened?"

Rin lowered her eyes before saying, "When we found you, you were barely breathing. What do you remember?"

Katsu told them everything up to the point he was knocked out. The Kageryuu asked, "Where did he say he was from?"

Katsu answered, "Konaha." Katsu tried to move his left arm but found he couldn't. "What's wrong with my arm?"

Rin sighed. "We had to amputate it. If we didn't, the poison would've spread and killed you."

Katsu's mind froze for a good five minutes. He finally asked, "What of Albel-san?"

The Kageryuu looked worried. "He's currently in surgery. I hate to say it but he has a .10 chance of surviving. He was stabbed twice with a poisoned blade. Once in the heart, the other in the neck."

Katsu said several curse words in rapid succession. The Kageryuu handed him a scroll. Katsu asked, "What's this?"

The Kageryuu smiled sadly. "It's his last will and testament. I figured you better have it."

Katsu placed the scroll on his night stand and fainted. Rin and the Kageryuu left the room. Rin asked, "What will you do know, Kageryuu?"

"Send a request that Dias sensei takes care of young Katsu." said the Kageryuu.

(Scene change: Katsu's forest.)

Katsu wondered through the forest, not caring where he went. He saw a man wearing a long green kimono and a wide brimmed straw hat. He was leaning against a tree playing a flute. Katsu asked, surprised, "Who are you?"

The man stopped playing and sighed. "I've been calling out for you for years and you've never heard me."

Katsu scratched his head. "I don't remember ever seeing you, much less hearing you."

"You're pitiful you know that? Try to remember earlier today and you'll figure out who I am." said the man.

Katsu thought for several minutes. Suddenly an idea hit him. "You're the green wolf I saw with Kyubi!"

The man sighed. "I see that you haven't inherited your mother's intelligence. Pity."

Katsu asked, "You know my mother? Who was she?"

The man sighed. "A red haired goddess. Both stern and caring. A woman by the name of Anna Konjou." he shook his head. "I promised her that I wouldn't kill you right off the bat. I guess it's time to start lesson one." he clapped his hands and disappeared.

Katsu shrugged and continued walking. About a mile later, he came upon four people. Three men with swords were gathering around a young woman. The men had mad gleams in their eyes. Katsu felt a sword in his hand and ran at the three men. Two of the men blocked his sword. He slid under them and tripped the third. The woman ran for her life. Katsu was staring at the points of three swords. He backed up slowly. A voice in his head told him, "Call out to me and I will hear. Repeat after me..."

"Unari Fenrir!" Katsu swung his sword and a crescent of wind shot from it. It slashed one man in twain. The other two looked at him like they had seen a ghost. Katsu looked at his sword and was amazed. It's hilt had the shape of a wolf's head, the blade seemed to be at least three feet long, and it was all green. "Cool."

The two men were astonished. One ran at Katsu trying to slash his chest. Katsu instinctively said, "Kaze Kanmon." the sword bounced off an invisible bubble. Katsu slashed the attacker's head off with a single swipe. The third man was cowering. Katsu sighed and cleaned his blade on the grass. "Leave. I have no interest killing you at this time."

The man smiled and stood up. He clapped his hands and a bright light shone. In it's place stood the man from before. "Well done, pup."

Katsu asked, "You're Fenrir, aren't you?"

The man nodded and smiled. "I have had many wielders and I've had to be repaired and reforged. I was even Kyu's Mate at one time. I am the immortal green wolf."

"Will you teach me?" asked Katsu.

Fenrir nodded.

(Scene change: Konaha)

A man and a boy walked into a small village. The man had blue hair, yellow eyes, and carried a sword. He told the boy, "Vincent, we'll meet back here in three hours. Till then do as you will."

The boy had sunglasses, white hair, pointed ears, and a katana at his side. He asked the man, "What will you do, Dias sensei?"

The man known as Dias sighed. "Stay hidden for the most part." he walked off in a general direction.

Vincent sighed. 'He'll probably be at the pub. Oh well.' Vincent, not having anything else to do, decided to take a walk. He passed several complexes he figured belonged to some of the ninja clans. He sneered when he saw the Hyuga complex. He had heard how they treated their family members.

Vincent kept walking. Before he got twenty steps, he heard a voice behind him. "You, samurai."

Vincent sighed and turned around. He saw a pink haired boy carrying two kotetsu. "And you are?"

Pinky said, "Kyoshiro Mizuchi, cousin to the Haruno clan. Who are you, samurai?"

Vincent rubbed his forehead. "First off, my name is Vincent Koumori. Second, I'm not a samurai. I'm simply an apprentice to a ronin. Third, little kids shouldn't boast without proving themselves."

Kyoshiro nodded his head and spun toward Vincent, swords spinning. "Kasai Rasan!" the swords seemed to catch fire. Vincent sighed and jumped over the flaming cyclone. Kyoshiro was to say the least, dizzy.

Vincent said, "Master one sword before working with two. See ya." he seemed to disappear into the shadows.

Once Kyoshiro stopped wobbling, he screamed. "I will defeat you, Vincent!"

Vincent merely sneezed from halfway across the village. He walked past the Hokage monument and smiled somewhat. He respected strength and Kage were said to be the strongest ninja. He bowed to the monument and walked on.

Meanwhile, outside the pub, Dias was waiting. He had a feeling that things were going to be interesting. As if on cue, a raven landed on his shoulder with a scroll in its mouth. Dias sighed and opened the scroll. It read, _"Dear Dias Sensei,_ _it is with solemn heart that I inform you of what has happened_. _Near noontime, Albel Muramasa was training his student, Katsu Muramasa,_ _and was attacked by an unknown assailant claiming to be from Konaha. From Katsu's description, it seems the assailant was Itachi Uchiha, or a good henge. Unfortunately, the assailant just about killed Albel. He is in critical condition and it is unlikely that he will survive. I ask that you return from your training trip to train Katsu. Signed, Yondaime Kageryuu."_

Dias sighed and went to the meeting point. He told Vincent, "We're going to my home village. Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: hi. Here's the second chapter. Yes I know that a) Kyubi is a fox and b) Fenrir is a wolf from Norse mythos. I told you it would be AU. For reference, it takes about a week to get to Kage. Anyway, please review. Sayonara!


End file.
